So I heard you used to be a thug
by onedreamerhere
Summary: In which Eren is handed in to the Military Police and they deny him food, at the belief that as a titan, he wouldn't need it. In turn, Mikasa steals food in order to help him survive. That is, until she is caught by an ex-renowned thug. MIKASA x LEVI
1. He is human

**So I heard you used to be a thug**

**_Chapter One: He is human_**

**A/N: I'm back with another Mikasa x Levi fic! Hello hello! I really enjoyed writing my other Mikasa x Levi fic, I really did. And this time, this story idea actually just came to me. Like, I didn't have to really think about it, unlike the other one. So, yeah, that's good!**

**Also, this is going to be my first chaptered story! (YAY) I usually don't like writing chaptered stories bcos I don't think I'll be able to maintain one, but whatever, gonna give it a shot! And this isn't going to be one of those beautifully long chaptered stories either, probably a nice short 3-5 chapter story! And yeah.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.  
_**

Chapter One: He is human

The painful whispers of silence hung thickly in the air, as the audience stood idly waiting. They waited for the trial to begin, for the jury to cast his judgement, for the accused to walk through that door, enter the courtroom and meet his dreaded fate.

_For Eren._

Mikasa couldn't help but fiddle with her fingers as she found it awfully difficult to remain still. Her mind just raced with continuous thoughts of Eren.

_He doesn't deserve to be here, in the courtroom, not again._

_He did absolutely nothing wrong, but aid mankind to victory against the titans. Even if, his methods involved him actually becoming a titan._

_He had good intentions. He always did, he always will._

_He shouldn't be here. No… Not again._

The door of the courtroom creaked open widely, followed by Eren who walked down the aisle, masking his face by looking down at the floor. His arms were chained in metal cuffs, hanging out weakly in front of him. His posture suggested that he hadn't slept in days and when he finally looked up… _Dread_. That was the look in his eyes. _Dread_.

It saddened Mikasa to see her only family that way. To see him have to be treated that way; like a titan, like a monster.

Eren walked down uneasily; if the courtroom hadn't been kept clean as it was, he would have easily tripped on even a pebble. All Mikasa wanted was to grab him by the shoulders and tell him it was going to be okay… But that would be lying. Eren wasn't going to be okay; he hasn't been for a long time now. He didn't deserve this.

Eren knelt down at the stand, as a metal pole pierced through his cuffs and restrained him to the ground.

"Eren Jaeger." Announced the voice of the Supreme Commander, who acted as jury as this was an exceptional case.

He would give out Eren's judgement. He would set him on his path. He would decide his fate, and change everything.

"Yes, sir." His voice sounded scared; there was a knot in his throat that made it quite difficult to hear him clearly, though it also sounded as if he were trying his absolute hardest just to converse even a sound out. Mikasa's eyes watched him carefully, fearing for his life.

"I must say so myself, but it is quite unfortunate that the Recon Corps has failed to take proper custody of you."

Eren's eyes widened at the statement. He wanted to say something, he wanted to object. But he knew that anything he said now would be taken accounted for; he could even cause the Recon Corps much more trouble than necessary… And they didn't need that.

"I will now have the Military Police restate their proposition and outline major factors."

A man stood up straighter, appearing much bolder. He raised a sheet of paper up in front of him, reading off it.

"I am the chief of the Military Police. Our proposition is as follows: We will examine his body and gain as much intelligence from him as possible. Afterwards, we will dispose of his body. He shall act as a martyr for mankind."

"And your major factors?"

"Major factors include: He will be imprisoned in the basement, as to keep him out of harm's way and to provide safety to the townspeople,"

_Imprisoned…?_

Mikasa immediately got alerted to this, as her mouth formed a shape as to object. But quickly silenced herself as she continued listening to him.

"We will hold our experiments on the training grounds, as the large space serves as an ideal location,"

_Experiments…?_

Mikasa got disgusted by this, her eyes carefully staring straight at the man and her mouth painted into a scowl.

"He will be denied food, as recent studies show that titans do not need it to survive. In this way, we minus one mouth to feed and the chances of a food shortage decrease,"

_Denied…Food?_

_That's… That's… Insane!_

She just had it. She had _enough_. Their entire proposition was ludicrous! If no-one here could see that and have the guts to actually oppose to it, then so be it.

She will.

"You can't deny him food!" The sentence escaped Mikasa's lips. Her face was painted with a pair of exasperated eyes and a tight scowl. She just couldn't bare this any longer.

The entire audience in the courtroom turned heads, and directed them towards her. Expressions of shock, plastered on each of their faces. Whispers were exchanged throughout the room, most of them by the sound of, "She's crazy," "She's siding with the titan," "She must be one of them,"

There was no doubt about it; the entire room was filled with idiots.

"Excuse me?" the Military Police chief asked, a smirk crawling its way onto the corners of his lips.

"You heard me." She said simply, almost threateningly. To her, there was no-one else in the room at that moment. Only her, and the idiot across her.

"Mikasa…" Eren whispered quietly, in hopes of getting her to just stay out of it. He didn't want to involve her any more she already was.

_No… _Mikasa thought.

_I'm gonna say it all._

"You're only going to get him killed." She stated, her voice strong and bold; behind it, the determination, the certainty… It was all there. She was determined to leave this room with Eren beside her, on their way back to their rightful place in the Recon Corps.

She was not going to let this idiot have him. No. She wouldn't let him.

"Killed?" A laugh escaped from his lips. He wasn't taking her seriously, and this enraged Mikasa so much more.

"Is life nothing more but a toy to you? Do you think this is a game? You can't just play with Eren's life that way. I won't let you." Mikasa could feel her fists tightening together, and Armin, who was standing beside her, could notice the veins that began crawling over the skin on her arms.

"Listen, little girl. Jaeger is a titan. Therefore, his life is that of a titan's. And if you think that I, destroying the life of a monstrous titan, is defined as 'playing with his life', then yes. I am playing with his life."

Mikasa held back the urge to punch the metal bars that stood in front of her. Her fists still tightened, she confidently stated, "He is a human."

This only caused more whispers to be exchanged throughout the room, but Mikasa ignored it all. Eren was a human. She knew that.

_They didn't._

The chief couldn't help but laugh; a thick, hoarse laugh, with his saliva spitting out of his mouth in small, filthy droplets. Tears were on the verge of seeping out of his eyes, before he raised a finger and slowly wiped it off.

He was laughing at her stupidity. He thought that she was undeniably wrong.

_Well, he was the one who was wrong._

"He is human." She repeated strongly, staring at the man deep in the eyes.

"He's a titan." The man said, still laughing. "I don't know if you've noticed, little girl, living in your own little world as it seems, but Jaeger has transformed into a titan in front of hundreds of human eyes. It's simple proof."

"Yet, he transforms back into a human, in front of those same eyes. It's simple proof."

The chief couldn't help but twitch his eyes at the response, that of which repeated his same sentence, in a quite mocking matter also.

"Eren has been a human, much longer than he has been a titan. And here he is now, as a human." She said.

"Sure, but put him in a life or death situation, and the titan that resides within him escapes in a matter of seconds. Is that not the truth?"

Mikasa looked down, at her fists still clenched together.

It was the truth. Eren could transform into a titan any second now, and take the life of hundreds of people.

"Jaeger tried to kill you, that one time, did he not?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest in satisfaction.

Mikasa continued to look down, she didn't want to meet the eyes of that man. Or meet the eyes of everyone else who looked down at her curiously, and disapprovingly.

_Eren was a human… Wasn't he?_

It only angered Mikasa even more, to doubt Eren. Of course, he was human! She grew up most of her life with him! With a human! Didn't she?

"Eren…" She began to say, before a hand reached out and grabbed her left arm. Surprised, Mikasa turned to look beside her. It was Captain Levi. His expression consisted that of merely staring straight at her. The kind of look that read, 'Don't. You can't win this one.'

The frustration within Mikasa grew and she stared down at the ground. She could win this one… She could prove this man wrong… _Couldn't she?_

"Just as I thought…" the chief murmured under his breath, low enough for the Supreme Commander to not be able to hear him.

But definitely loud and clear enough for Mikasa to hear.

"You thought wrong! You don't know anything!" she yelled desperately. She couldn't keep up with her usual cool self at this point; she couldn't make any more bold arguments. She just yelled whatever came into her mind; she did the only thing she could. She defended her family.

"You're just gonna get Eren killed! He'll never be able to survive without food! Are you stupid?!"

"Stupid?!" yelled the chief.

Mikasa was just about to make a smart retort, but she got silenced by a male voice.

"Ackerman!"

It was the Captain.

Mikasa looked at him with light tears about to escape from her eyes. He held her arm tighter, as to reassure her. But it didn't help.

Mikasa just wanted Eren to live on.

"Enough!" the Supreme Commander yelled, silencing everyone in the room. All attention was to him.

"Enough." He repeated. "I have made my decision final. Eren Jaeger…"

Eren, who was staring over at Mikasa with sad eyes, turned his head towards the Supreme Commander.

"I hereby declare…"

Mikasa was on the edge, despite the obvious decision that was about to be made final, she secretly hoped that Eren was to be taken back by the Recon Corps.

_Please… _She hoped. _Please let Eren stay with us. Stay with me._

"The Military Police to take custody of you. They will be responsible for you, from this day onwards."

"No!" Mikasa yelled, struggling to free herself from the hands of the Captain, and make her way towards Eren, but that proved impossible. His grip was too powerful.

"Mikasa!" yelled Eren, which caused her to cease her screaming and stare at him with worried eyes and tears that had already escaped and made its way onto her uniform in streams.

"I'll be fine, Mikasa. Don't worry." Eren smiled softly, in desperate hope to calm her down and assure her that he was going to be fine. Though, deep down, he was scared. He didn't want to join the Military Police. He didn't want to be treated as a titan and used as an experiment. He didn't want his last moments in his life to be spent with people he couldn't care less about. He just wanted to spend it with Mikasa, with his friends, with his rightful squad, filled with people he deeply cared for.

But at that point, he knew that wouldn't be possible. Not anymore.

But he couldn't let Mikasa know that. It would crush her.

Eren just smiled softly at her, and all she could do was watch, as her only family gets dragged out of the courtroom, to live a life he didn't deserve.

_No…_

As Eren got dragged out of the courtroom, guns aimed at his back, Mikasa was far from upset now. She was angry. She was angry at the Military Police chief. She was angry at the Supreme Commander. She was angry at Captain Levi. But of all the people she was angry at, the angriest she was at… Was herself.

It was her fault… She couldn't protect Eren. She couldn't make sure that he had completed that mission successfully and proved to everyone that he was a good guy. That he was merely helping mankind. And now… He was gonna die. It was clear.

As everyone exited the room in a loud chatter, most conversations involving Mikasa, Captain Levi finally released the grip on her arm.

"We have to go," he said nonchalantly, gesturing her to start heading for the door.

"I…" Mikasa began; she wasn't even sure what to say exactly. Words of anger, sorrow, doubt? She didn't even know.

"Look, Ackerman…" Levi began.

Mikasa wasn't in the mood for anything. She didn't want to deal with Levi. She just wanted time to herself.

And in thinking so, she got up, and without another word, walked out of the courtroom door. She ignored everyone who tried to talk to her. Everyone. She didn't need their pity, she just wanted out.

She felt tired, upset, lost, every single feeling she never wanted to feel.

And for the next few days, it was all she felt.

It haunted her.

**_**

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! (YAYAY) Originally, I had planned for this story to be focused solely on the whole 'thug' concept, but well, plans are overrated anyway. And this plan went really downhill, but I think it's okay! I felt that this whole chapter needed to be written out, just to get a better understanding of purpose and whatnot. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter posted by tonight, or at most, tomorrow! But anyway, hope you enjoyed! Also, if you haven't read my other Mikasa x Levi fic, do check it out! It is titled "Within his arms, she didn't feel alone" And, please REVIEW please please please. Reviews are appreciated! Thankyou & thankyou!**

**~Onedreamerhere**


	2. The law

**CHAPTER TWO: The law**

**A/N; Chapter two is here and up! Let the 'thug' concept begin! Enjoy! And please, review!**

**Disclaimer; Do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.** **  
**

_Chapter Two: The law_

3 days.

It's been 3 days since Eren was handed in to the Military Police.

3 days since Mikasa last saw of him.

The image of Eren chained with metal cuffs bound to his wrists, a long gun aimed at the centre of his back, being pushed along like a monster; implanted itself deep into her mind. That soft smile he directed towards her, while he said the words "I'll be fine, Mikasa. Don't worry."

_No you won't… Don't lie to me like that, Eren_.

Mikasa couldn't help but feel upset all over again. It was such a sickly feeling. Like, say, having a stomach ache which caused you great pain. And for the time being, it'd hurt a lot, but eventually you'd forget about it because your mind would drift off to other things. But the instant you thought about it, that pain would sink right back in, causing even greater pain.

Mikasa set the bucket of horse food down on the edge of the stable, and stroked the body of her horse lightly. She could feel it breathing beneath the palm of her hand; so calm, so levelled.

Mikasa sighed under her breath and took a seat by the edge of the stable, watching her horse.

She thought about what Eren was doing at this moment; probably aiding the Military Police in an experiment. An experiment that could kill him. And if that didn't, then he definitely would after a few weeks of not eating _anything_ at all.

Frustrated, Mikasa stomped at the soil beneath her, causing her horse to neigh loudly in shock. Mikasa felt stunned and apologetic at the same time, as she quickly got on her feet and raised her arms out in front of the horse, in an attempt to calm it down. Fortunately, her horse relaxed and began to neigh softly. Mikasa picked up the wooden bucket of horse food, and fed it to her horse, all whilst stroking her neck.

The horse ate keenly and Mikasa wondered… Eren would probably eat like that too if I handed him a bucket of food. And in that moment, Mikasa's face was painted with an expression that read 'That's it!'

If she could bring food to Eren, then his life would be saved! At least for the time being, if one of the Military Police's insane experiments didn't drive him to the brink of death that is.

"That's it…" Mikasa smiled lightly to herself, in deep satisfaction.

_But where would I get the food…_

"Stay in there long enough and you'll start to smell like horse."

Mikasa twisted her head to face the person who owned that familiar voice, as her eyes met with the eyes of a man by the name of Captain Levi.

It was only then that Mikasa realised how long she'd stayed in the stables. Sighing, she returned the bucket of horse food and grabbing the edge of the wooden gate, she jumped over it; landing face to face with that of the Captain, so close, the tips of their noses only inches apart.

Levi stared into her eyes for a moment, noting the dark patches underneath each of them.

"You…" he stuttered, quite unsure of how to react to this. But in the end, he just went with his gut, and straightforwardly asked her about it.

"You've been crying?" he carefully asked.

Mikasa continued to stare at him, quite alarmed at the fact that he would actually bring this up. But nonetheless, Levi wasn't exactly the person she'd want to talk to about with. Actually, she wouldn't want to talk about this with anybody.

Then again, Levi didn't seem like the kind of person who'd concern himself with the business of others either.

"I'm just tired." She said, ending the conversation right then and there, as she walked right past Levi and over to the water pump as to cleanse herself of the smell of horse.

Levi, unsure of how to respond, contemplated whether or not he should just take her lead and end the conversation also. Or… actually converse into the whole Eren topic. He couldn't have one of his strongest soldiers weaken at this time. He wouldn't allow it.

"It's Jaeger." He said.

Annoyed that he wouldn't let the subject go, Mikasa turned around to face him, and admitted it with an upset tone in her voice. She didn't yell, she didn't break her usual stoic shell, she just bluntly admitted it; with no shame whatsoever.

"Yes. It's Eren. So what."

"So you got weak." He said bluntly, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

"What?" She asked, demanding an answer immediately.

"At the loss of a family member, you decide to act up and forget about all your responsibilities you were entrusted with as a soldier. A strong soldier at that. And now, you skip training sessions and when you do finally decide to show up, you doze off which only results in you having to get knocked down easily." He stated, finally turning around to face her in the eye. After those words escaped out of his mouth, a small part of him wished he hadn't. Wished he could take it back. It was then he realised how much his words must've hurt her, but he couldn't care less.

She needed to hear every word of it.

Mikasa didn't say anything for a while; she just stared into the eyes of the Captain, shocked. She never realised just how weak she became, not only mentally… But physically as well?

Regardless, she had just lost her only family in the world, and now here she was getting insulted and called weak by the Captain. She had enough.

"Well, I apologize for getting weak after losing the only family I ever had left in the world." She said strongly as she finished washing up and walked past Levi, lightly brushing her left arm with his right.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." He said after Mikasa was a fair few metres away from him.

Mikasa immediately stopped in her tracks and attempted to comprehend what he had just said. _He was… Sorry?_ A man who barely cared about anybody but himself, was actually apologizing? Mikasa craned her neck slightly to look back at the Captain, but her eyes only met with empty land. Levi was gone.

She wasn't exactly disappointed, but she wasn't exactly very glad either.

Lightly shaking her head, Mikasa erased the memory from her mind and made her way to the town. She was skipping training again, regardless of the Captain's words, but her mood just really wasn't cut in for training anyway. Better to skip than get another punch to the face.

Mikasa strolled through the town, taking quick glances at all the stalls. Food... Everywhere. Food… Food… Food.

Mikasa paused at one of the stalls and looked down over the shoulder of a woman carrying a child. Her eyes landed on the sight of an assortment of foods, different pieces of bread rolls and slices caught her attention.

_Eren loved that one._

Unsure of what exactly she was doing, Mikasa slowly sneaked her hand towards the bread roll. Dozens of pairs of arms clearly masked her arm from the shopkeeper, and as she drew closer, she quickly snatched the bread roll from its place on the table. The shopkeeper hadn't even glanced her way, as he was arguing with a man about cash and change.

_They're pretty stupid…_

Mikasa tightened her grip on the bread roll and sneaked her way out of the overfilled crowd, away from the stall. A satisfied grin crept up on Mikasa's face as she stared down at the roll, still quite unable to understand what she had just done. Did she just… _Steal_?

A slight, regretful feeling made its way into Mikasa's chest. _Since when had she become a thief? _

Mikasa stared down at the bread roll in distaste. In her hands lied a stolen bread roll. It was crazy. She wasn't even hungry, so just what had led her to commit such an act?

In confusion, Mikasa took a seat on a stone wall and investigated the bread roll. There was absolutely nothing special about it. It was just a regular piece of bread. Yet some strange part of her drove her to the extent as to actually steal it… To actually go against the law.

_What good has the law done for me anyway?_

Mikasa's eyes widened at the thought. It was as if there was another side of her, another side she never bothered to pay attention to. A side she never really knew she had. A rebellious side? A vengeful side? A ruthless side?

She wasn't even sure. But whatever it was, it led her to commit such an act, against the law.

And she was… Proud.

She was proud that she managed to suppress the common law and live by her own rules. She felt like she could easily prevail over the law, and overpower them. They weren't anything special. They haven't exactly helped anyone.

_They just took my family away from me._

_When my parents died, did the law do anything against the kidnapper murderers? Was there anyone there for me? For them? _

_No… They just allowed my parents' lives to be taken away from me. And if it hadn't been for Eren, my own life could've been taken too._

_In the end, I was the one responsible for avenging my parents' deaths. I was the one who was forced to wield a knife in my young, child hands… And fight. Stab a man. Kill a man._

_The law didn't save my parents that day, and even till this day, they dared to take the last of my family away from me._

_I wasn't gonna let them. _

_Not now, not ever._

_That's a promise, Eren._

"Bring the supplies this way!" yelled a voice; forcing Mikasa to look up and set her eyes on five Military Police soldiers, who were dragging a large object covered in white sheets. Four of which were doing the actual dragging, whilst the fifth soldier stood in the front, directing. Mikasa just sat and watched them with bored eyes, the bread roll clutched in her hands.

"Here! This way!"

"What's this for anyway?"

"It's some wooden support thing, to pin down that Jaeger kid in case he went titan on us. Now move!"

_Support...? Pin down... Eren?_

The Recon Corps never did that…_ And I thought their experiments were a bit extreme_.

That Hanji lady would experiment on him, sure. But she'd never pin him down, like a monster…

Mikasa's first instinct involved blindly slicing the object straight in half with her sword, until she thought of a much better advantage.

Eren's location.

Mikasa pulled her red scarf up to sit comfortably just on the bride of her nose, as she hid behind a nearby building and watched where the soldiers were headed. She carefully kept her eyes on them, restraining herself from looking away, even for a second. She quietly snuck behind each building, following them. They seemed to be travelling to a far off location, away from the town.

Typical.

A large stone building came into view, almost resembling a castle, but now quite. It had a much more eerie feel to it. The soldier at the front knocked hard on a wooden door that was much too simple to be the main, front door. Almost a second later, as if expected, the doors opened and the soldier who had opened it was already on his way back to someplace else, with not so much of even a greeting to other five soldiers. Said soldiers made their way inside the building, covered object in tow.

A chance was revealed to Mikasa and she quickly snuck in before the doors shut closed. The instant she stepped inside, she saw a soldier patrolling around and she quickly pasted her back onto that of a large stone pillar in front of her, trying her best to steady her breathing.

The five soldiers she followed were struggling to place the covered object down and required assistance from the patrolling soldier. As soon as that soldier ran to help them, Mikasa quickly bolted for the closest door that caught her attention.

Inside, revealed a hallway. It was dark and torches were fixed on the walls, leading down the hallway. Mikasa walked down in uncertainty; slow footsteps that made a hard sound each time her feet met the ground.

She drew out her sword and clutched it with her right hand, whilst her left hand still held a firm grip on the bread roll. She wasn't even sure why she still had it, but she kept it regardless.

As she drew closer to the end of the hallway, she heard… Breathing. Heavy breathing, followed by a hoarse cough.

Mikasa, recognising the sound, quickly ran towards the end of the hallway and her eyes landed on long metal bars. Bars that stood proudly from the ceiling to the floor.

A cage? No, a prison cell. And inside…

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, as she ran towards the prison cell, dropping her sword and grabbing the metal bar tightly in her hands.

"Mikasa! Wh-What are you doing here?" Eren's voice was weak, tired.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa…" He took hold of Mikasa's hand on the metal bar and felt the warmth of her hands. And here he thought he'd never see her again.

"Eren… Here." Mikasa said, raising her left arm and handing the bread roll to Eren, who took it, surprised.

"Mikasa… But why?"

"Eat. Eat Eren. Eat and live."

Eren ate the bread roll eagerly, savouring every bite he took from it, until it was nothing more but crumbs. The taste feeling like heaven in his mouth.

Mikasa felt glad. She had an urge to take Eren within her arms and hug him, that is if the metal bars didn't prevent her from doing so. She looked around at Eren's cell. It was filled with the typical prison objects; bed, basin, stool. But one particular thing caught her attention.

A window. With metal bars running down the entirety of it, revealing the outdoor world.

"Ere-" Mikasa began, before she heard loud voices coming from outside.

"Get the titan immediately!"

Mikasa looked shocked, as she turned to Eren.

"Go, Mikasa."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to, Mikasa! Get outta here!"

Mikasa looked shocked, but she obeyed Eren's word. Quickly, she drew back her sword and raced down the hallway, looking back at Eren with an apologetic look, which he responded with a slight smile.

As Mikasa ran out of the door, the area was filled with many soldiers. Covering half of her face with her red scarf, she made her way towards the door she entered before.

"Hey! Who are you!"

Looking back, for a split second, Mikasa continued to head for the door. Grabbing the handle, she escaped the building, safe. Without taking any chances, she still ran. She ran until the nearby town came into view, before she stopped to rest by a tree, catching her breath.

_At least now, I know where Eren is._

_And I'm gonna save him._

_Save him from the pathetic excuse we have for a law._

**Chapter two done & done! Hope you enjoyed, and as planned, I wasn't able to include the Mikasa and Levi scene I originally had in mind. Actually, this entire chapter did not involve anything I had originally planned, oh wells. Hope you enjoyed anyway, don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW! ** **~Onedreamerhere**


	3. You used to be a thug

**CHAPTER THREE: You used to be a thug**

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally have chapter 3 here! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: NONO, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Chapter Three: You used to be a thug_

"W-What the? W-Where?"

Mikasa peered over her shoulder, to glance at an insanely large man, who was the owner of a popular food stall. He was running his hands through his hair in a desperate fashion, frantically searching underneath the table for his products. His food.

_Right here._

Mikasa held a fairly large bag within her hands, shaking it gently, indicating the contents inside. Food. She grinned in satisfaction, behind her red scarf which enveloped half of her face. She slyly tucked the bag underneath her robe and made her way to the stone building in which Eren was held.

She eyed the buildings surroundings carefully, confirming that there were no soldiers on guard. She ran towards the building and began to circle its perimeter, keeping close contact to the outer wall. It wasn't a very far walk, as Mikasa's eyes spotted a small window.

"Eren?" she whispered, lowering her red scarf away from her face.

"Mikasa…? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Here." she took out the bag from underneath her robe, and tossed it in between the metal bars of the window. She could hear it landing in Eren's palms as he caught it over the other side of the wall.

"Thank you, Mikasa. If it wasn't for you, I'd have starved to death by now." He said, in between crunches of food.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She said, though her voice revealed the uncertainty hidden behind it.

"Mikasa."

"You don't want to be livestock do you." Mikasa said, looking away from the window. She wasn't asking him, for she already knew the answer. She was simply reminding him.

Silence was the only response she got from him.

"Mikasa. Just… Let me handle it." Eren said; slowly, tentatively. Mikasa knew Eren couldn't possibly do anything about his current situation. She brought her scarf above her face, and silently ran back to the town, leaving Eren nothing but confused. It was the fifth time she had given food to Eren. It was the fifth time she was forced to steal the food. The fifth time she had… To go against the law. But the regret she felt when she had started stealing, was long gone; replaced by a feeling of satisfaction, pride.

As she got to the town, a large basket caught Mikasa's attention. In curiosity, she paused herself to look at it, and was pleased by what her eyes landed on. The basket was filled with an entire months' supply of food, and the price of it was shocking, though understandable. Many people were staring at it, with the kind of gleam in their eyes that showed that they would've loved to get their hands on it.

_Eren needs it more than all of you._

Mikasa eyed everyone cautiously, but to her dismay, there were far too many eyes watching. She couldn't possibly get away with it as this moment, and she knew that.

_I'll just come back, later._

Mikasa devised a plan to return back later tonight, as she made her way back to the stables. When she arrived, her hand caught on her dark robe and removed it, replacing it with her green, Recon Corps robe. She ran the water pump, as streams of fresh water poured out in a waterfall-like fashion. She dipped her head below it and sighed heavily as the coldness tickled her hair and her skin. Refreshed, she stood up straight and soaked her hands underneath it, watching the water trickle down her palms and out her fingertips.

She felt exhausted, and proceeded to sit beneath a tall tree that shaded her face from the warmth of the sun. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she could feel them conforming to the orders of her mind, as they closed and blocked all the light from entering, leaving nothing but a dark blur.

The sound of birds spoke to Mikasa, as they awoke her from her deep nap. Her hands met her eyes, as they rubbed together, waking Mikasa up. The sky was a beautiful, pitch black, with nothing but the rays of the moonlight illuminating the land around her. She forced her legs to stand, as she dashed back to the stables and replaced her Recon Corps robe with that of her dark robe.

When Mikasa got to the town, she ran over the rooftops of the buildings silently, searching for that particular stall. She saw a man covering his stall with dark sheets, placing the finishing touches. Mikasa crouched over the edge of the roof, and peered down at him. He tied down the sheets, and walked away from the stall, finished.

She noted her chance and jumped off the roof, her feet making no more than a light sound; a sound so close to almost nothing. She took the sheet in her hands and swiftly ripped it off the stall, which revealed the food basket to Mikasa's eyes.

A laugh escaped Mikasa's lips in content. _Yes… _

Her hands travelled towards the basket, as her slim fingers wrapped around the handle. Mikasa noticed that the basket was fairly heavy as she carried it by her side and began to head towards Eren. That is, until a voice halted her to a stop.

"You're gonna eat all that by yourself?"

Mikasa couldn't help but feel her eyes widen, as she contemplated whether or not she should run and get away. Her fingers tightened on the handle, and she turned around remorsefully, shielding her face with the hood of her dark robe. She didn't say anything, but simply took a quick glimpse at the owner of that strangely familiar voice, who was leaning on a wall with his arms over his chest.

_Levi_…

She was uncertain whether she could still get away, considering it was Captain Levi. Knowing him, he probably would pin her down and take the basket away from her.

_I'm not gonna allow that._

_He doesn't even know who I am… Does he?_

"Well…?" He asked, gradually making his way towards her, as she looked down at the ground, in desperate hope of not meeting his eyes. She wasn't sure just how far Levi had reached her, until her hood was pulled back and revealed her face. "Mikasa?"

_He knew._

She could hear the way he said her name. There was a confident tone behind it. He didn't say her name like a question, like he was shocked that it was her underneath the hood. He spoke as if… As if he knew all along…

_How…_

"It's none of your business." She said, looking up at him with frustrated eyes. His hand still remained on her right shoulder, from when he ripped her hood away from her face. He stared at her with bored eyes, with the kind of look that could pierce your skin if you let him.

"I'm the Captain." He spoke, his face drawing closer towards her. "It is my business."

Mikasa remained firmly still, managing to not tremble under his stare. She could feel his breath tickle her skin when he spoke.

"It's for Eren." She admitted, continuing to stare deep into his eyes, showing absolutely no sign of weakness. She knew that she couldn't possibly hide it now.

Levi got up and removed his hand from her shoulder, distancing himself.

"So you're going to disobey the words of the law? For Jaeger's sake?" His tone of voice suggested that he was appalled from her behaviour, like this was the stupidest thing he had ever see her do.

Mikasa looked at the basket within her hands.

_Eren needed it._

"Yes."

Levi sighed heavily under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest yet again.

"What do you care anyway? I heard you used to be a thug." She said.

He didn't say anything for a while, just staring off in the distance at who knows what.

"True, I was a thug. But I grew up from my immature behaviour, maybe you should too." It hurt. His words. Someway, somehow, his words always managed to hurt her.

And she was sick of it.

"If helping my family is immature, then so be it. I'm immature." She said with confidence, her eyes not leaving Levi's for even a second. "Listen to yourself. You're starting to sound like the Military Police chief."

Mikasa's eyes widened at his words. _Did he just compare her to that pathetic excuse of a chief?_

Levi got more intolerable each conversation she had with him.

"As long as Eren is safe and alive, I couldn't care less about anything else." She said, attempting to end the conversation she had with him as she turned her back to him and made her way to Eren.

"So you're willing to go against the law?" He asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"The law hasn't done anything at all useful. Not for me. Not for anybody." She said, continuing to walk towards Eren as she pulled her hood back over her head and tightened her grasp on the baskets handle.

"You don't know how much that's false."

At this point, Mikasa didn't care anymore. She was sick of everything and everyone. All she wanted to do was help Eren. That was it.

She ran swiftly towards the stone building in absolute stealth, without a care in the world.

_I'll protect you, Eren_.

As she got to the building, everything was in pitch black and it made it difficult for Mikasa to see through her eyes. She was almost positive there was nobody around anyway, and she made her way to Eren ignorantly.

"Freeze!"

Mikasa heard a loud, commanding voice and she turned around only to be blinded by a bright light. She shielded her eyes from the light with her left arm, and peeked through to see the Military Police surrounding her.

_What_…

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

It was him. The Military Police chief. His voice as annoying as ever.

"Seems our source was right. You are stealing food from the townspeople and giving it to Jaeger in secret."

She could hear the chief's loud footsteps slowly walking towards her and she lowered her arm to get a better glimpse of him. And in that moment, he pulled back her hood strongly and her eyes didn't want to meet his as she stared down at the ground.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Mikasa's breathing grew heavy, and she looked around to notice that the Military Police were surrounding her in a circle, guns directed straight at her.

"Take her away." The chief commanded, in which two men obeyed him and grabbed Mikasa by the arms, twisting them and forcing her to the fall to the ground on her knees.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, squirming under their grasp and in the process, her hold on the basket released and the food spilled out of it in a messy clutter.

"You're a thug. A criminal." The chief said spitefully.

Mikasa didn't know what to do. She couldn't free herself from their grip, and even if she managed to, she was sure the Military Police wouldn't hesitate to shoot her. Perhaps, she could use the dark of night to her advantage…

Hurriedly, she kicked her head forwards and her hood came back up to sit on her head. She swiftly managed to free herself from the soldiers grip as they were too distracted with watching their precious chief. Kicking them both in the shins, she made an attempt to grab the basket.

As she drew closer to the basket, her arms outstretched in front of her as to grab the basket; a long gun was immediately pointed at her face. Mikasa's eyes looked up the gun and realised that it was the chief who was aiming it at her.

And she was so close.

"You just don't get it."

In an instant, all Mikasa could see was a dark, dark blur. She was unable to see anything, and it scared her.

_Just what is going on…_

**End of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Thank you!** **~Onedreamerhere**


	4. The law is the law

**CHAPTER FOUR: The law is the law**

**A/N: Helloooo, I'll admit I was rather slow on this chapter because I was trying to fit everything left into this chapter but I decided to just start a new chapter afterwards so yeah! LOL, anyways, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW ! **

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin**

_Chapter Four: The law is the law_

"W-where am I?"

Mikasa's eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to get them to open up for her. With half-open eyes, she examined her surroundings and noticed the long metal fronts in front of her, the dark walls and the cramped space in which she was held in.

"W-What is-?" Was all she managed to ask with a strong, panicked tone clearly visible in her voice; when her wrists began to feel a light pain, as if she were being held back.

Mikasa's head tilted down, as her eyes inspected the metal cuffs that took hold of each of her wrists, restricting her from any movement whatsoever. Fortunately, she noticed that her legs were free of said cuffs.

"It's a prison." Responded a guard, keeping his back to her.

Of course. She should've known considering her indecent surroundings. It was plainly obvious.

_But why, exactly?_

At that moment, she could hear footsteps; not only of one person, but of at least five. They were heading towards her cell, with their footsteps perfectly in sync with each other. Scary.

"You need to come with us." A man spoke, thus releasing her from her cell and proceeding to guide her down a hallway to a room of some sort. He was escorted with four other soldiers, none of which bothered to neither glance nor speak to her.

_I know this hallway, this leads to…_

A large door was opened in front of Mikasa, as her eyes landed on a large room with people flooded in every inch of it. She was pushed from behind and led down the matching large aisle running down the centre of the room with many eyes watching and judging her every movement.

It was the courtroom.

Mikasa was too occupied looking at the people surrounding her, that she hadn't even noticed who was in the centre of the room. Guilty.

"Eren?!" She yelled, as she kneeled down and got restrained to the ground through a pole being inserted through the metal cuffs securely.

"Mikasa?! W-Why are you here?!" Eren's face was painted with a mixture of both worried and confused emotions; with panicked eyes and a fearful tone, it made Mikasa feel slightly insecure about their current situation.

"I don't k-" She looked down, attempting to understand just what was going on.

"I can explain that."

Mikasa and Eren both silenced themselves in pure shock, and turned their heads immediately to face the jury before them. It was the Supreme Commander, yet again.

"What's going on?" Eren asked.

"This is an exceptional case; therefore the case goes beyond the common law."

"Why are we here." Mikasa spoke stubbornly, strongly emphasising each and every word. She wasn't questioning him; she was demanding an immediate answer.

_Why am I here? Why is Eren here?_

_What's going on...?_

Mikasa's head raced with continuous questions, all regarding the same subject.

_Just… Why?_

"Would you care to explain, Mikasa Ackerman?" The Supreme Commander asked, as if… As if she knew the answer to that, like it was absolutely unnecessary for him to even say anything at all, because… She already knew…?

_What?_

Mikasa scowled in deep frustration, staring down at the bare ground before her. She never felt this confused in a really long time, and it bothered her so much to the extent where all she wanted at that moment, was to grab her swords and threaten anybody who dared to mock her any further and did not cooperate in telling her the truth.

_What…_

_What is going on?!_

"How about a brief explanation, then, Chief of the Military Police?" The Supreme Commander said, in which many heads in the room turned to face the Chief; that of which consisted of a surprised and shocked Mikasa.

"Yes, sir." He spoke, clearing his throat and preparing to make his speech, whilst covering his face behind a thin sheet of paper. "Mikasa Ackerman is guilty of the following crime; for the past few days, she has stolen food from the townspeople and has deliberately been feeding the titan, Eren Jaeger, whom was not permitted food as stated by the Military Police."

"Is that correct, Ackerman?" The Supreme Commander asked, carefully looking down at her along with the other hundred or so people who filled the courtroom.

Mikasa couldn't help but continue to stare down at the ground in shock, as she tried to comprehend what was going on. The Military Police chief… He… Knew?

_But, how?!_

"Mikasa?! That was stolen food?! But why?!" Eren asked her with an appalled tone of voice. He was completely shocked; he had never in all the world… Imagined that Mikasa would actually steal? Even for his sake… She would go so far as to… Steal? Eren looked down at her, unable to say another word. He was just… Shocked.

Mikasa herself was unable to say anything. She barely even heard Eren speak, as her mind just continuously raced with the same continuous questions.

_How…_

_How did the chief know…?_

At that moment, a brief memory passed through Mikasa's head; it was a dark night, and a bright light was blinding her and a man was walking towards her… It was of the night where she got caught, and so it seems… Arrested.

_"__Seems our source was right. You are stealing food from the townspeople and giving it to Jaeger in secret."_

_"__Mikasa Ackerman."_

Mikasa thought long and hard of whose voice that belonged to. Her mind was hazy and she could barely even remember anything, let along create a perfect visual image in her mind. She realised that she must have been knocked out that night, considering how difficult she struggled to remember. But soon enough, she recognised the voice. It was the voice of an absolute idiot.

It was the Military Police Chief's disgusting voice.

_But, a source…_

_What source was he referring to?_

Mikasa attempted to think about who this source may be, before she thought of a more effective and immediate response, whom was standing in this exact room with her.

"Who told you?!" She yelled at the Chief, completely ignoring Eren as she turned her head to face the despicable man, staring deep into his eyes in an awfully menacing manner. She wanted an answer… No, she needed an answer. Immediately.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his best to avoid her stare as he looked away from her.

"That night… You said your source was right. So, who?! Who is this source you were referring to?" She demanded in a loud voice, almost yelling but not quite so.

"Oh yes. Our source. Do you really want to know?" He laughed lightly, mocking her as if the answer would kill her.

"Of course I want to know." She responded boldly.

"Really? Do you, really?" He was still mocking her, and quite frankly it only bothered Mikasa even more to the point where she just got purely irritated at his insolence.

"Are you stupid?" She asked bluntly.

"S-Stupid?! Listen, little girl, you-" The chief was simply annoyed at this point, where he dared to actually point his finger at Mikasa as he spoke.

"Are you trying to prove to everyone here just how much of an idiot I thought you were? Nay, knew you were?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

The entire courtroom was kept in silence for quite a while, curious as to how the Chief would respond.

"W-What?!" He finally replied, yelling.

"I told you I wanted to know. Yet, you continue to play along with this dumb act like an immature child."

"Y-" Was the only response she allowed him to give her, before heading straight towards the main point.

"Tell me. Who." Mikasa's stare deepened as she spoke.

The chief's mouth formed as if he was about to say something, until he got interrupted by a voice.

"Me."

Mikasa could feel the many heads in the room turn along with the many gasps and whispers that were being exchanged throughout the room; as she herself turned her head slightly to face the owner of that strangely familiar voice.

_It couldn't be…_ _No..._

"L-Levi?" Mikasa's voice was shaky, and her eyes widened in deep shock as he began to approach her.

_The Captain… Told on me?_

_Why?_

She couldn't believe it. She honestly didn't expect anyone to tell on her, let alone, Captain Levi. No matter how much this man frustrated her, she… She just never expected it. She never saw it coming.

She felt like an idiot.

"Hey, little girl. So, would you say that I just proved how much of an idiot I thought you were? Nay, knew you were?" The Chief laughed, stealing her exact words and using it himself, against her.

Mikasa felt so aggravated and upset, she was unable to produce any words to come out of her mouth. She merely took every word the Chief said to her.

She was completely fooled, by her own Captain.

She should've seen it coming.

She should've.

Mikasa couldn't help but drop her head down in shame; she didn't know what to do, nor what to say.

_What… _

"Mikasa." Levi said.

Mikasa drew her head up to face her Captain, with eyes that either looked dead, or looked like they could kill. She couldn't stand this. She was lost.

"What. Come to make a bigger fool out of me." She managed to say, with a knot in her throat which she tried her absolute best to overcome.

"Look," Levi said, kneeling down to come face to face with her.

"Why." Mikasa asked, looking deep into Levi's eyes.

_Why… I only tried to help Eren… My family._

_Nobody else would take a stand, was it so wrong that she… Tried?_

"Because you're a criminal. The Captain would uphold the law, no matter what. Simple." The Chief's voice rang through Mikasa's ears, and it annoyed her… So much. Did he not know how to shut his mouth?

Mikasa couldn't say anything. She didn't want to say anything to him. She was completely unwilling to pick a fight now; hence she tried to ignore him. She kept her focus on Levi. She wanted to know why… _Just why?_

"Mikasa," Levi spoke. "The law is the law and... It needs to be obeyed."

Mikasa couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. And slowly, she began to shake her head in objection.

"The law… It doesn't do anything useful. It doesn't help anybody." Mikasa spoke slowly and quietly, looking down at the bare ground once again.

Levi stared at her, unable to believe that she was in such a poor state. She was usually so cool and calm, strong and powerful. She was one of his strongest soldiers and yet… Here she was. He never imagined this from her, not now, not ever.

And it was going to remain that way.

"That's false." Levi said, his voice strong and bold, and in a strange way, reassuring.

_Levi…?_

**That was Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW ! Thankyouuu**

**~Onedreamerhere**


	5. All is good

**CHAPTER FIVE: All is good**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry, for the late update, but I had soo many exams and I literally spent all my free time just studying, so really sorry about that! Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story. I wish I could extend it, but I still have a whole heap of exams going on. Maybe, I'll write a sequel next time? What do you guys think? Yes, no? Hope you enjoy this anyway. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

_Chapter Five: All is good_

Each and every corner of the courtroom was filled with people; whispering and talking amongst themselves, without a single clue of what exactly was going on.

It was somewhat similar to Mikasa's current situation; she was whispering and talking to Captain Levi. And her mind, though she did have a slight clue of what was going on, she had absolutely no idea what to do about it, nor any idea of why.

_Why… would Captain Levi tell on me?_

_Did he really respect the law... that much?_

_What was his true purpose…?_

_For crying out loud, he himself used to be a thug!_

_So… Why?_

Mikasa shut her eyes tight and turned away from Levi's face, in an attempt to shut her own mind of the same petty questions that flooded her mind like a sea of uncontrollable waves. She wanted to stop thinking of these questions, for she knew the answer would only bring her to the brink of discontentment. And she didn't want that. But deep down she knew, that she needed it.

She needed answers.

"Levi…?" She questioned, turning back to face him but yet again, her eyes landed on bare ground. A puzzled expression painted itself onto her face, as she gazed ahead and noticed him standing proudly, yet lazily, with his back to her. It seemed like he was going to say something…

"Supreme Commander." He asked, facing the Supreme Commander.

"Yes?"

"I have a proposition, if you'd please." He talked politely, but Mikasa could hear a glimpse of a somewhat languid tone present in his voice.

_A proposition…? _

The Supreme Commander gave him a small stare, but humbly agreed to it. "Proceed."

Levi turned his body to face the Military Police Chief, which made the Chief straighten up in surprise.

"I am Captain Levi from the Recon Corps, my proposition is as follows; Mikasa Ackerman," He started, grasping a stronger hold of Mikasa's attention as he said her name, "… shall be submitted back into the Recon Corps and declared free of all charges,"

_What…?!_

The gasps and whispers were once again exchanged throughout the room, in which everyone was merely confused in a state of pure and utter shock. Even to Mikasa herself, she thought of his proposition a tad ludicrous and quite impossible to achieve.

"What are you sayi-" The Chief said.

"Let me finish." Levi demanded, causing everyone to go silent. "Along, with Eren Jaeger who too, shall be submitted back into the Recon Corps and shall be held under my custody."

The silence continued, expressions of disbelief painted on everyone's faces.

"That's preposterous!" The Chief exclaimed.

"That so?" Levi asked, with languid eyes that shone whenever the light reached him.

"O-of course it is!" The Chief stuttered, "Not only do you want to free the charges of a criminal, but you also wish to take back our test subject?! Humanity's only chance of understanding the way of the titans?!"

Everyone kept dead quiet, watching with curious eyes at the conversation that was taking place between the Chief and Captain Levi. It proved interesting.

"Test subject," Levi laughed quietly under his breath, looking down as his hair covered his eyes for a short moment, before he looked back up and turned to face the Chief. "So tell me, just how much knowledge have you gained from your test subject then?"

The Chief's eyes widened in doubt, as he looked down at his hands that were kept neatly by his side. He was utterly speechless.

"A lot I assume, considering Jaeger's dreadful condition. You must have done quite a heap of experiments on him. So, it would be safe to conclude that you've gained quite a lot of knowledge, am I right?" Levi asked, his eyes were much bored now and he crossed his arms over his chest as his back tried to find a comfortable place to rest on. Though to his discomfort, he had failed in doing so.

The Chief remained silent and a scowl was plastered on his face in deep frustration with his hands forming into solid fists.

"Fine! I'll admit, the Military Police have failed in gaining any knowledge from Jaeger whatsoever. We gained absolutely nothing! No progress has been made, okay! It proved almost impossible to even get Jaeger to transform into a titan, let alone run proper experiments on him!" The chief yelled, his fists clashing hard with the metal fence that stood in front of him. "It was difficult, and we failed. I admit it."

The Chief wore a worried expression on his face and Mikasa could feel the frustration that was emitting from him.

"Thought so." Levi said bluntly.

"Bu-But I don't understand!" The Chief said, "That resolves your Jaeger issue, sure. But there is no reason that Ackerman should be freed of charges. She's a criminal. You can't just stick by her side like that."

Mikasa's eyes widened at the words of the Chief's. She hated to admit it, but he was right. The Jaeger issue was resolved, but… _Why am I included in Levi's proposition? _

_Is he really sticking by my side, considering everything that's happened? _

_I just want Eren to be back where he belongs. I didn't want him to undergo any of this. And I still don't want him to. _

_But at this point, it really seems like Eren will be reunited with the Recon Corps. And that's all she wanted._

_And yet, Levi included her in his proposition?_

_Why?_

A small part in Mikasa couldn't believe it, but an even bigger part of her did.

_Maybe… Just maybe…_

"Am I not correct to say that the only reason Jaeger is here before us, alive, is not due to Ackerman's heroic help?" Levi continued with the same awfully blunt tone of voice.

The Chief looked stunned at Captain Levi with widened eyes, that matched with the expressions of everyone else in the room. It was plainly obvious to see that the Chief had never considered the possibility, probably due to his hatred and annoyance of Mikasa, he was blinded.

"I-I…" He started, but he faced down before continuing, "I… guess she has done quite a heroic feat."

"And?" Levi asked, pushing him forward to the point where he wanted the Chief to apologize to Mikasa.

"And… I suppose it is quite likely that Jaeger would cease to be alive and therefore…" The Chief's voice was very quiet and hollow; it would've difficult for other people to interpret his words clearly, but it was within proper hearing distance for Mikasa, Levi and Eren.

"Therefore?" Levi continued, smirking a little as he realised the awful state he had put the Chief in, but continuing to push him further.

"Therefore… The Military Police would not have even been able to attempt any experiments on Jaeger whatsoever, though we failed."

The smirk on Levi's face grew wider in slow, steady motions.

"And… To conclude… It may be true, no… It is most likely that Jaeger's existence is still intact due to the help of that little girl, Mikasa Ackerman. So…"

_This was it_, Levi thought to himself as the smirk on his face was matched with amused eyes.

"So…" The chief finally looked up and faced Mikasa with apologizing eyes, "The Military Police owes you an apology, Ackerman." The Chief made hand gestures directed to the rest of the Military Police standing behind him and in unison, they all bent down and bowed to her whilst saying "We the Military Police, apologize to you, Mikasa Ackerman. And to you, Eren Jaeger for conducting false experiments."

Levi couldn't help but laugh under his breath, at the amusing sound of the Military Police. A small part of him really liked putting the Police in such a foolish state. He found it quite entertaining.

Mikasa stared at the police with widened eyes as she said, "Thank you… Chief." When she made eye contact with the Chief as he stood back up. Mikasa was made purely stunned. She wasn't even sure just how to react exactly.

"Supreme Commander." Levi said, turning his back on Mikasa once more to face the Supreme Commander.

"And how about the money owed to the villagers? From the food Ackerman stole, it seems to be quite a lot." Said the Supreme Commander to Levi. The Captain opened his mouth as to say something, before he got interrupted.

"We'll pay for it." Came a voice; it was the voice of the Military Police chief. "The Military Police will humbly pay for the expenses. We owe her." His voice was strong, despite his quite awful state beforehand.

The Supreme Commander wore a thoughtful expression on his face, with his chin sleeping on his right fist, as he thought long and hard about the final judgement. The entire audience in the courtroom only stared at him with widened eyes, including Mikasa who wished that Levi's proposition was enough to get her and Eren out of this dreadful mess.

"Alright. I have made my decision final. I hereby declare…" started the Supreme Commander, as Mikasa looked on with a deeply worried expression. "Eren Jaeger will be submitted back into the Recon Corps and returned under the custody of Captain Levi, along with Mikasa Ackerman who too will be submitted back into the Recon Corps and freed of all charges."

Mikasa's face wore a bright smile as she turned to Eren.

"Eren!"

Despite Eren's dreadful condition, he managed to smile back at Mikasa with clean tears that ran down the sides of his cheeks.

Mikasa couldn't believe this. Eren was back in the Recon Corps… And so was she.

_And all thanks to…_

As Mikasa got free of her cuffs, she immediately stood up and ran to give Eren a hug.

"I'm so glad…" She said, in small whispers.

She got her family back.

"Me too, Mikasa." Eren said, his face now dry from the tears. "Come on, let's go back to the Recon Corps."

"Yeah." She said, until her eyes landed on a particular back of a certain someone.

A certain someone who saved not only hers, but Eren's life too.

"Go ahead without me, okay?" She said reassuringly to Eren, patting his right shoulder.

"What? Well, okay." He said, first confused before he humbly agreed, as he continued to walk out of the courtroom.

Mikasa stood alone, as she merely watched the Captain. He was staring out at the sunlight that was being shone through the windows of the courtroom. At this moment, only her and the Captain were left in the room, surrounded by the sunlight in which lightened up the room.

"So, when'd you know?" She asked Levi, making her way towards him slowly.

"Know what?" Levi said, his back still to her.

"That I was giving the food to Eren. It couldn't have been the night when I got arrested, because you only knew of my stealing on that same night. You couldn't have possibly informed the Military Police then."

Levi stared at the sunlight for a while longer, before he finally turned around to face Mikasa whilst resting his back on the bar behind him. "I knew from the start."

Mikasa's eyes widened at his words. _All the way back then…?_

"B-But how?" she said.

"At the stables, I was lecturing you about not showing up to training. I had a feeling you'd disobey my words regardless. Seems I was right."

"So…?"

"So I followed you. All the way to the point where you ran out of the stone building Eren was kept at, with no sign of the food in your hands."

Mikasa stared widely at Levi, stunned by his words. He was quite amazing; Captain Levi.

"So, why didn't the Police arrest me right away, if you'd have already told them?"

"The night you were arrested, we had a little talk remember. It was then that I had to confirm it and I had the police on standby at the stone building. If you'd have listened to me, then maybe you could've avoided getting arrested."

Mikasa thought about his words; It all made perfect sense.

"I see." Mikasa laughed quietly under her breath, "But then, what about the Military Police's failed experiments?"

"I kept my eye on them too." He said awfully bluntly.

Mikasa was purely amazed at Levi's efforts, after doing all this, and yet he still managed to save both her and Eren's life.

"You didn't even have to go against the law… But in the end, you still got what you wanted." Mikasa said, smiling softly whilst staring down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Levi.

"You don't have to disobey the law to get what you want," Levi started, making Mikasa stare up at him with astonished eyes, "You just have to outsmart it." He said quite smugly, with a slight smile. "And sometimes, the outcome turns out to be much better."

Mikasa looked deep into his eyes as they stared back at her. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, with soft smiles that were almost, barely noticeable.

"L-Levi…" Mikasa said, looking down as to not to reveal to Levi the tears that were on the verge of escaping her eyes.

Levi's face was painted with soft, surprised expression, as he held back the urge to reply with back with 'What?' He could notice the light tears that cascaded down her cheeks, landing on her uniform in fresh, clean droplets.

"You saved my life… And Eren's… In a way, I didn't know how… I-" Mikasa paused; She was unsure what to say. All she knew was that… She owed him. A lot.

Unsure of what she was doing, nor saying, she ran up to Levi and wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight embrace, burying her head deep into his chest. Small whimpers escaped her lips, but she was happy.

_Eren's back in the Recon Corps, and so am I._

_And things are back to normal again; the way they were meant to be._

_I guess, this is my way of saying thank you… Levi._

Levi was put in utter surprise by her suddenness, but he responded back in a way any other human would. He hugged her back; wrapping his arms around her and tightening the embrace. He could feel her crying into his chest; the tears sinking through his shirt as he could feel the coldness of them on his chest, nevertheless, he rested his head on hers, as to give her more comfort.

_Of course, it's been so traumatic for her, _Levi thought. _But all is good now._

_I will protect you, Mikasa._

**Done & done! Okay, so the whole Mikasa x Levi thing didn't go as I imagined exactly, but I guess it's fine. Right? Hope you enjoyed this story! Please, feel free to give any suggestions about a sequel to this story, I may consider it sooo. Yeah, please REVIEW, and thankyou for reading!** **~Onedreamerhere**


End file.
